Crying Crimson Some-what of a Creepypasta
by roxylove0908
Summary: When everybody's gone, what will Charles [character] do? {Creepypasta fanfic} Gore and blood is in later chapters (if I choose to do so) /rating will go up because of this/
1. Caracter Introduction

**Authors Note: This is my first story. so, I hope you all enjoy! :3**

** Crying Crimson: Introduction to the 'characters' **

* * *

There once was a 10-year-old boy named Charles, He lived with his family in a small house. He was a normal height for his age, had rough, messy black hair, and emerald-green eyes with a hint of aqua blue. His personality is Nice, happy, and quiet most of the times. He lived with his mom; Farsha, His younger sister; Isabele, and his dog Max. Farsha is 31, dirty blond hair; black at the tips, she has hazel nut eyes, and a kind personality, open arms to anyone. Isabele is 5; going on 6, she has dark brown hair; gold highlights, she has brown eyes with and light brown hue, and she's pretty small for her age. Max is a golden retriever; loyal to his owner, Charles. They all lived in a fairly big, but cozy house.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is a small 'chapter,' though it was only the character introduction. Remember that! :D**


	2. How it Began

**Authors Note: this chapter got deleted for some reason (my fault) and I forgot what I wrote, so here's a new rewrote chapter... Why?**

* * *

** _|Charles__ POV.| _**

I woke up to the blazing sun shining in my eyes, **_groaning_**, I stumbled over to my curtains and pulled them together. I looked over at my clock and it read **'6:40 AM' **"I'm gonna be late for school!" I shouted in a whisper tone, so I didn't wake up the family. I ran out of my room, into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, my hair, and ran into the kitchen to get my lunch in the fridge. I ran up to my book bag and grabbed it, running to the fridge once more to get my lunch. I packed everything in my bag so I didn't need to when I was done dressed. I ran up to my room and picked out a grey T-shirt, jeans, and a black jacket.

_**~After Changing~ **_

After I was done changing I grabbed my sunglasses and ran downstairs, grabbed my book bag, and ran out the door. I picked up my bike from the side of the house and drove off to school. When I reached school I parked my bike where its suppose to go, and walked into the school, going to class as fast as I can.

_**~After School~ 'Cause who wants to read about school? not** **me! **_

After school, I went to pick up my bike, and drove off to home. When I reached my house I put my bike where it was before, walked in my house, and put my book bag down. I walked up to my room and opened the door, taking off my jacket, and sighed. I got changed and sat down on my bed, laying back from being so tired. I heard clinking of a collar and looked over to see my dog max in the door, I smiled as he walked up to me. I hugged him and smiled down at him, petting his head as he laid down beside me. _'I wonder where mom and Isabele are? probably mom is picking up Isabele from school,' _right when I guessed that I heard the door open and echoes of Isabele's laughter. I got up and ran up to Isabele and hugged her, hearing her laughing more. I put her down and smiled down at her "how are you?" I asked, still smiling "good, I got a star for being extra good" she replied, showing me her star sticker "that's great!" I said as I looked up at my mom, and hugged her also. "How are you, sweetie?" she asked "good. School was boring, like always" I replied and shrugged.

**_|Fersha/Mom's POV.| _**

I looked down at my watch and seen it was 3:05 "I'm gonna be late for work, take care of your sister for me?" I looked down at Charles as he nodded and I grabbed my bag and left the house, going up to the car, and drove off. While I was on the road I turned and I felt the car jump up slightly, I noticed I was slowing down and I tried to pull over in time, but I didn't. I seen a car coming straight forward for me and I tried to get out of the car, though the seatbelt was jammed and I felt pain in my side and I was engulfed by the darkness before I could even see what happened, all I heard was ringing, painful ringing as I blacked out.

* * *

**Authors Note: Car crashes are happening! what do you think will happen? do you think Fersha will die? Find out in the next chapter! I might update tomorrow, if I feel like it.**


	3. The Accident

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short, I didn't notice. Silly me! :D**

* * *

**_|Charles POV.|_**

'_Ring, Ring, Ring!'_ I groaned and walked over to the phone and picked it up, answering it "yes?" I said as politely as I could "are you the only one in the house?" said a deep voice on the other end "no, though the only other person in the house is my younger sister. who are you, by the way?" I replied "I'm Robby, a police officer." the person answered "why is an officer on the phone, and calling my house?" I said in a curious, but stern tone. "Your possibly the son of Fersha Meri?" he asked "yes, and...?" I said curiously "Is your dad possibly around, do you know his number?" he said, ignoring my question. I flinched at the word 'dad,' never wanting to hear it again.

_**~Flash Back~**_

I screeched in pain, holding my arm in pain as I looked up at my drunken dad as my mom tried to pry the broken bottle out of his hand yelling _'let go!' _and _'stop!' _I tried to get up, though I cried out in pain as I was hit in the stomach, hard. I coughed up blood as I fell back down, holding my stomach tight as I tried to crawl away. I heard a smacking sound and I looked over to see my shocked and in pain mom on the ground, whimpering out in fear. "Why did I ever marry you, you disgust me, both of you!" my dad slurred and screeched out at both of us. Rage boiled in my skin as I scurried up, almost tripping over my own feet. I lunged at my dad while he was focused on my mom, grabbing the bottle out of his hand as I smashed it against his head. I felt him starting to collapse and I jolted off and away as he fell over onto the coffee table. I panted and ran over to my frightened mom, helping her up, even though my arm was burning like lava. I held my arm again, burning pain jolting up my arm as pieces of glass dug into my skin. I fell over and I passed over from pain, vision blurring and going black.

_**~End Of Flash Back~**_

"N-no. Umm, m-my mom is di-divorced," I stuttered as the memories started to flood back "Do you know any family member's phone number, or anybody you know in the family willing to help?" he asked. "yes" I replied as I gave my grandmothers name; Rosy Meri, and her phone number. "Thank you, I will be going now." He said and hung up, before I could open my mouth. I sighed and went to Isabele's room, to play with her.

_**|Rosy [Meri's] POV.|**_

I was rocking back and forth gently in my rocking-chair, petting my cat Paw-Paw slowly. I looked over at my phone as it rang and I reached over for it, answering the ID: 911. "Hello? why are the cops calling?" I answered "Your daughter; Fersha Meri, has got into a car accident." My eyes widened as I registered what the man said "Is she ok?" I asked worriedly "She's in very bad condition, ma'am. She- she may not make it" He answered. I breathed in and out, breathing shaky, trying to not cry on the phone "do you know her son, Charles?" he said, snapping me out of my breathing session. "Yes - is he ok? what will happen to him?" I asked, worried tone included "well, he is the one that gave us this number. You'll have to take him if your daughter dies, ma'am." he replied, sternly. _'oh no, I don't have space-where would he sleep? I would probably make him suffer if he came here.' _I thought, right when I was done thinking I heard his voice again "He also has a sister; Isabele, you would have to take her also." "W-what? I-I cant, I don't have room. It would probably make them suffer from how small it is!" I said, still worried "then they would have to go to an orphanage, are you ok with that?" he asked "Y-yes, he would be happier," I answered. "Ok, ma'am; they will go to an orphanage if she dies. I'm sorry if she does" he said, sadness in his voice.

**_|Isabele's POV.|_**

I seen Charles come in, worry and hurt clouding his eyes. I walked over to him and hugged him, trying to cheer him up. I seen him force and smile and I frowned, tipping my head slightly, a bit confused "what's wrong, big brother?" I asked Charles, waiting for an answer. He looked at me and smiled, trying to reassure me "nothing, just got a phone call" he answered. _'I hope he's ok,'_ I thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for small chapter, I've been going through a lot. I hope you understand, thanks! ~Roxy**


	4. Orphanage

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately (only 14 hours of sleep, but I've lost more than that) so, I'm trying my best to make my creativity flow!**

* * *

**_|Charles POV|_**

I paced back and forth in front of the door, worrying where my mother is. I jumped from the sudden knock at the door, and opened it to see a police officer standing in front of me "Yes? is anything wrong?" I asked, still worried "your mother, she-she got into a car accident. Is anybody else in the house?" he asked "yes - wait, what happened to my mom, how is she?" I asked "she... she's passed away. because nobody in your family will take you in, you'll be taken to an orphanage, with your sibling; Isabele," he replied bluntly "w-what?" I stuttered. Orphanage? I staggered back slightly, ready to run. the police officer started to walk up to me and he grabbed my arm gently "are we doing this the hard way, or the easy way?" he asked. I growled in a response, even though deep down I was scared. he sighed and grabbed me while other went to find my sister, I seen her come out following the police officer. "Let me down, I choose the easy way. please?" I asked, letting me go and I ran over to my sister, following her out. when we got into the car I hugged my confused sister, smiling and trying to reassure her.

_** ~When They Arrived~ **_

I got out of the car, holding my sister's hand as we walked over to the building. the police officer knocked on the door and a small lady opened the door, looking down at us and smiling. I stared at her, not smiling at all. I looked up at the police officer as I went in with my sister. they showed us to our rooms; two twin beds, a closet on both sides of the room, a toy chest next to the door, and fairly big windows on each side of the room; covered by grey curtains. I walked in with my sister, sitting on the bed together "why are we here?" Isabele asked, looking up at me with a confused expression. I whispered in her ear "our mom... is not with us anymore, isabele" I said. I glared down at her, seeing her cry. I hugged her "its ok, we'll be alright. I'm always going to be here, remember that." I told her as she cried into my shoulder. I heard someone coming in and seen four police officers with bags of, possibly clothes. they set two bags on both beds. "we have to unpack; Isabele. come on," I said, trying to get her out of this state. I seen her nod and go over to her bags, I unpacked fairly quickly, putting my clothes into my closet. I looked over at Isabele and walked over to her, helping her unpack and put her clothes into her closet.

_** ~After They Got Settled~**_

I looked out my window, looking at the sky as it turns grey; drops of water tap onto the glass. I sighed, closing my eyes as I ignore everything around me. I start to get sleepy as I soon fall asleep.

_**~Nightmare~**_

I was in the middle of the road; I tried to move, though I was stuck. I looked both ways to see two cars running straight at me. a second before I was hit I was blinded by a white light, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. no matter which way I went, or how long I walked; it would be dark. My eyes started to hurt and I closed them, thinking it would help. I opened my eyes and I was in a white room, one wall was covered in crimson colored letters that spelled out 'no eyes, but watches. always be alone, never to find love_.' _child like laughter ringed through-out the room, making me cover my ears from how loud it was. it got louder every time I covered my ears, making it hard to do anything. the laughing stopped and i heard _'wake up, wake up!'_ my vision started to go white; waking up.

_**~Real Life~**_

I groaned and looked up at my sister; tugging on my sleeve. I got up slowly and smiled down at her, showing her I was ok. "Dinner time," she said, leading me with her,down to the room to eat. when we reached the place, I found a place to sit; not even getting food, because I didn't feel like I wanted to eat. When I seen Isabele come out of the line with her food, I called her over. When she reached me she sat down and looked at me confused "why don't you have something to eat; Charles?" she asked "I'm not hungry. Go ahead, eat" I smiled, reassuring her. I laid my head down on the table and sighed _'why did this have to happen to us. why?' _I asked myself, knowing I wont get an answer.

_**~After**_** Lunch~**

After lunch, Isabele went to play with the other children. I follow, just to watch Isabele if anything happened. I sat down on one of the chairs; watching Isabele, as I planned. I felt like someone was watching us and I looked over, to see two adults; male and female, watching us. I gave them a _'stop looking at us'_ glare, and they looked away; over at the other children in the room. I seen them walking over to Isabele and start talking to her. I walked over and glared at them, sitting by Isabele. I watched Isabele and the two adults talking, hearing every word. "would you like to be adopted?" one of the adults asked "yes. But-" I cut her off "-but if you adopt her, you adopt me also. we never leave each other" I said, hugging Isabele gently. She looked up at me giving me a _'thank you'_ expression. I gave her a _'no problem'_ one back, and smiled. "but, we only want one child. and you fit what were looking for" the female said, a hint of sadness in her voice "well, we don't really care. We stick together no matter what- thick and thin," I said, a bit annoyed. I held out my hand to Isabele, and she took it. I took her up to our room and sighed, really annoyed. I looked over at Isabele, seeing she was worried. "Its ok, remember thick and thin?" I smiled, seeing her smile to. she ran over to me and hugged me "yes, I do" she said, her voice muffled slightly. I looked at the clock and it read '**10:40**' "you have to get to bed, Isabele. come on," I told her, nudging her over to her bed. she whined though, finally went to bed. I turned off the lights and slipped into my bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**Authors Note: I feel like it's the right time to end this chapter. A review would be appreciated, thanks! :3**


	5. Insanity

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating. it's really hard to write a creepypasta/horror story when you're not used to that kind of stuff. Anyway, on to the chapter! WARNING: may have blood in this chapter, people with weak stomachs have been warned!**

* * *

**_|Charles POV.|_**

Its been 2 weeks since we came to the orphanage, And I think I'm going mad. I haven't eaten in days, I haven't talked to anyone except for my sister; though not much, and I started to cut. I don't know why I started to cut, I know its bad, though it feels so good to feel pain. I started to make imaginary friends, though they're not the kind that stick around for you, talk good things about you. No, this imaginary friend is the opposite of all that, and I can't get rid of him. He tells me I'm useless, that I'm the reason my mothers dead, the one that makes me cut. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, looking at myself in the mirror. I was deathly pale, had bags under by eyes, and had messy long hair. I sighed and backed up against the wall, sliding down. I held my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. I got up again and walked over to the cabinet, rummaging through it to find a bloody razor. I slid up my black sleeve and held the cold metal up to my skin, cutting into my skin as the crimson liquid seeped out of the small self-inflicted wounds. I did this until i couldn't feel any pain. i slid down the wall and leaned my head back. a small chuckle escaped my mouth and a grin appear on my face. _'yup, I'm crazy'_ I thought, closing my eyes lightly. I soon fell over and passed out from blood loss.

_**|Isabele's POV.|**_

I looked around at the cafeteria tables though I couldn't find Charles for some reason. Maybe he went back up to the room, I'll go see if he's up there after I'm done eating. After eating, I walked back up to our room and looked around, though I didn't find him. maybe he's in the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and opened it, only to find Charles laying on the floor, a small pool of blood next to his arm and his sleeve soaked in it as well. I gasped at the sight and ran over to him, checking if he was still breathing. good, he was. I raced down the hall and found an adult, telling them what I seen. She ran and called the police and the hospital. some time later the police and some other people arrived. they carried him into the hospital car and told me to come with him. I did as I was told, and sat next to him. when we arrived at the hospital I got escorted into the waiting room while Charles was getting treated on. I hope he's ok.

_**|Charles POV.|**_

My eyes opened and I looked around, seeing I was in a hospital. I heard the door opened and I seen Isabele walk in, red cheeks. she looked like she was just crying. she ran over to me and hugged me gently. I tensed up for a few seconds, though gave into the hug. she let go of me and looked at me with a confused expression "why was their blood on your sleeve?" she asked "don't worry about it Isabele, please" I said, trying to keep it simple. she nodded and left the room. I heard muffled voices of maybe the doctor and my sister. She ran in and hugged me tightly and screamed "NO! YOUR NOT TAKING HIM AWAY!" I tilted my head and seen the doctor come in with some nurses. they started to pry her off. I growled and grabbed the doctor's hand, digging my nails into his skin. he screeched as one of the nurses grabbed a needle full of a strange liquid. Isabele was now off of me, struggling as she was getting dragged out of the room screaming. I screamed back and tried to get out of the bed, though the tubes on my hands were keeping me from getting up, plus I guessed I was too weak to walk so what's the point. I felt a pain jolt up my arm as I started to drift off into a heavy sleep.

_**~When He Wakes Up~**_

I felt the cold metal on my skin. My eyes shot open and I looked around the white room, a white door, and a rectangular mirror. I sat up and leaned back on the wall. my eyes scanned the room when my eyes stopped on a big knife in the middle of the room, not to close to me, but far enough to have to walk (or crawl.) I crawled over to the knife, picking it up slowly. I looked over at the mirror and stared, thinking if it's a one way mirror. I walked up to the mirror and seen a faint shadow, just able to see slightly. I grinned and walked away from the mirror, sitting against the wall in the far corner. I brung the knife close to my eyes, looking at my reflection in the light grey metal. I brung the sharp metal up to my arm and cut a small cut into my arm, fresh bright red blood oozing out. I touched the blood and brung my finger tips up to my cheek near my eyes and dragged them down, making lines of blood streak down my cheek, and I copied the same thing on my other cheek. I touched the blood once more and 'painted' it around the lower part of my eyes _'I will get out. and when I do, screams and cries will ring through the town' _I thought and I started to laugh evilly, thinking of my plan. I looked at the slightly bloody knife and looked down at my arm. I put down the knife and touched the cut once more, leaving the bright liquid on my tips. I got up and wrote on the wall with the liquid. when I was finished I stood back and looked at the words that said 'sharp knife of a short life' I grinned and turned around, facing the mirror. I walked up to my knife, picking it up, and walked slowly back to the mirror. I hit the glass with the knife, making a big crack in it. I did it again and it cracked more, some glass pieces falling out. I looked through the hole and seen them starting to panic. I heard the door open and I seen a doctor there with a needle. I frowned slightly and charged at him, at the last second he was going to put the needle in I jumped out-of-the-way and raced out of the room. I dodged all the people trying to stop me and I raced out of the mental hospital. I ran into the forest as far as I could. once I felt safe, I looked up at a tree. I put the metal part of the knife in between my teeth and climbed the tree, staying in the most shadowed part of it. "Hey I'm back, did you miss me?" a mysterious voice said "no, and I would like it if you would leave me alone" I said back coldly, gritting my teeth ever so slightly. "Aww, why?" He said with a fake hurt expression. I showed the cuts "that's why" I growled back. "Well no one cares, no one ever cared. I bet they would have liked you dead by now anyway" he said harshly, flying in front of me with narrowed eyes. "Look at yourself in the mirror. oh right, you're not real!" I said, looking up into the red-eyed monster. It grinned and perched next to me "why don't you help me instead of insulting me, because it looks like it's not working anymore" I said with a smirk. I looked over at it as it shrugged, I grinned and jumped over to the next tree. I caught a glimpse of my sister in the backyard of some strangers. I jumped over to the fence and jumped over it, running over to Isabele "Isabele!" I said, smiling as she looked up at me with a surprised though happy look. I hugged her "I missed you" she said in a muffled voice. I let go of her and heard people gasping, including Isabele "I cant stay long. If I stay I'll probably be taken away again" I said sadly. she nodded and I smiled sadly "I'll always be with you. Always protecting you, never forget that" I said, running back to the forest. I walked around, wondering what to do. suddenly I was tripped by something, I shaked my head and got up. I brushed off my pants and looked down at the thing that tripped me, a small white oval mask. I picked it up and inspected it. it looked pretty new and clean I wonder how old it is? "I got it for you" the voice said, appearing next to me with a smile "thanks, I guess" I said as I put it on, perfectly fitting. **_Time to kill!_**

* * *

**Authors Note: Perfect time to end the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A Review would be appreciated, thanks!**


	6. Authors Note

**_Authors Note: I will be ending here. sorry for all the story errors! I hope you all enjoyed, I really appreciate you for reading my story. I hope you have a good day_**

* * *

_**Bye**_

_**~Roxy**_


End file.
